Season's Greetings
Bael mused himself over his arena, watching on in dark delight as both tortured souls and Demons both contended for victory, for mere scraps of hope in such a will-draining land. However, his attention immediately redirected upward. All the combatants felt it too, surprisingly. It was an obvious stir in the air of Oblivion. It was sheer power, forcing its way through into their realm. He held his power over the circular entrance that had torn its way in but it was no use. Somehow, this power was beyond even his own! What could possibly be burning its way through Bael's shadows?! As he was panicking over this, a ray of blue light shot out through the sky in a straight beam. When it dissipated, sparklets of light rained down on the arena. Pouring through the hole of light in the sky were around a hundred or so men and women, dressed in furs and armors. They appeared like Vikings, and they even seemed to act like them; their immediate response to the combatants below was slaughter. They butchered and fought in the arena endlessly in a gruesome toe-to-toe battle, where steel and flesh met without end. But Bael cared not for his weak toys below. He cared not for the pestulent vermin that had escaped into his realm. He cared about the real threat above, following behind the legion of warriors. Slowly, a tall figure with bright, blue eyes and ankle-length white hair glided through the closing portal, gazing around this new land. His hands glowed a bright blue, illuminating the dark clouds of the sky. Bael flew up to meet this intruder head on, and greeted hissingly "Qwa oly uai ofk qwyly kek uai paty blat?!" he demanded in Oblivios, asking for the man's name and where he was from. This man ignored Bael's request for information and immediately ran him through with a beam of energy emanating from his hand, burning a gaping hole in the Devil-Lord's abdomen that glowed a hot red from the remaining, charcoalish insides. To this new intruder's amazement, however, Bael regenerated immediately. Webs of shadow and blood joined together in the circular wound, mixing together until finally he was whole again. Even his clothes stitched back together to cover what had been destroyed. "What... are you?!" This man finally answered "Kahn." before firing off another attack, this time in the form of a bowling-ball sized sphere of energy, blowing Bael's skull clean off with a sizzling after sound. He followed this up as the Devil-God regenerated, throwing two more through his center, blasting holes through him. When Bael had regenerated from all these attacks, he smirked at Kahn's dismay "I am not easily dealt with, intruder. Now tell me, from where do you come from?" Kahn ignored Bael once again, flying in front of him at speeds Bael couldn't detect and proceeding to backhand him down to the balcony he was sitting in. As Bael's body collided with the structure, it's foundation collapsed and the balcony fell on several invading warriors, crushing them. Bael, however, arose from the wreckage unscathed and increasingly annoyed. "I don't like being ignored!" he bellowed, flying up at Kahn at top speeds to deliver swift and hard punishment. Kahn side-stepped Bael's transformed claws, rearing a knee into his gut and delivering an earth-splitting double-axe handle; his hands joined together above his head and were brought down mercilessly upon the Demonic master, sending him colliding into the dead ground below. A crater formed below as the last of the warriors had dispatched Bael's fighters, heavily embarrassing the already-regenerating evil force. Kahn turned to his underlings sternly and said with a dispassionate look on his face "Tlez hamj ez fuhh of warreorz, tlougl mot ztromg omiz heki uz. Hit uz ziik out nori!" He spoke in a language foreign to even Bael, who knew almost every known language in the realms. At this, his command had propelled itself throughout the ears of his warriors. Kahn marched them into a newly opened portal, shining blue and magnificent. Through it's mirror-like appearance, Bael spotted a human city. This man was attacking the gem of their worlds. As much as Bael hated the thought of him saving humans, he couldn't let this new entity claim what was rightfully his. He reached up and, before he could dispatch each warrior, was evicted his power. Kahn slammed his wooden sandal down on the monster's wrist, breaking it with a snap. Kahn uttered sternly "You are wazti, creature. Die and be dead." He held his hand open before Bael and, as the Demon took one last look at the warriors entering the portal, was blasted into smithereens. Kahn watched the ashes float away, unnable to regenerate for reasons Bael frantically couldn't discern. His mental screams of horror rocked the winds, blowing past this new deity-like monster's hair. As the last of his warriors entered, Kahn joined them. The weak, naturally, entered first to root out the weakest of a species. It was only the stronger opponents that the leaders fought. So began the conquest of Kahn and his destructive, ravenous rampage throughout the realms... End.